Mobile devices have become an integral part of everyday life for adults and children alike. Mobile devices such as portable computers, Personal Data Assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, media players, and even handheld gaming consoles can provide functionality, content, and data access and management. The functionality provided by mobile devices can aid in communications, such as email, telephone, and instant messaging; professional activities, such as stock trading, scheduling, and contact management; everyday personal activities, such as personal calendar, photos, camera, maps, restaurant guide, to-do list, and online shopping activities; and entertainment activities, such as web browsing, music, videos, games, and the online versions of each.
The existence of large amounts of personal data on a mobile device heightens the importance of privacy protection against unauthorized access. The multimedia capabilities of mobile devices and the availability of multimedia content on the Internet present new challenges for parents to protect their children from inappropriate exposures. Certain functionalities on a mobile device can require additional chargeable services from third parties.
Conventional software access management can be implemented in a number of forms, including the use of passcode authentication. Typically, when a user attempts to access a restricted program, data or functionality, an access control authentication interface is displayed and the user is required to enter a passcode (e.g., a series or a combination of symbols from a hardware or virtual keypad). The user is provided access to the restricted programs, data, or functionality only if he provides a correct passcode. An example of access management is parental control in a multifunction mobile device.